freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Trafalgar Base
A Junker base. Junkers are an itinerant population unaffiliated with any colony . They salvage and then resell abandoned ships, equipment, and other scrap. Infocard *LOCATION: New London system *OWNER: Junkers *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Corsair M3 Class Legionnaire Light Fighter - $35,060 Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - $945 *Basic Alloy - $84 *Cardamine - $600 *Construction Machinery - $440 *Consumer Goods - $240 *Engine Components - $1,199 *Food Rations - $46 *Gold - $408 *H-Fuel - $360 *Light Arms - $350 *Oxygen - $9 *Pharmaceuticals - $239 *Scrap Metal - $45 *Water - $27 Guns For Sale *Barrager Mk I *Barrager Mk II Turrets For Sale *Barrager Turret Mk I *Barrager Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Sweeper Missile - Class 3 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Rampart Fr. Shield *Adv. Rampart H.F. Shield *Adv. Rampart L.F. Shield *Adv. Sconce Fr. Shield *Adv. Sconce H.F. Shield *Adv. Sconce L.F. Shield *Palisade Fr. Shield *Palisade H.F. Shield *Palisade L.F. Shield *Sconce Fr. Shield *Sconce H.F. Shield *Sconce L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine News Rumors Corsairs "This is the last stop for us on our Artifact run from our homeland. Maybe one day you could run Artifacts for the Corsairs. It's dangerous but pays very well. If those aren't two things that interest you then I'm wasting my time talking to you. Just make sure to stay clear of those Red Hessians." "There are Outcasts on this base. Once they were our brothers, but that was long, long ago. Now they are just like everyone else — targets. It's not that we don't like them, but that won't stop us from taking one of their shipments or putting them in the airlock. Somehow I doubt those masks they wear would save them from that." "You could run reinforcement supplies to our base in Cadiz if you want to gain favor with the Corsairs. We need H-Fuel and Engine Components there to continue fighting the Red Hessians in Omega-5." "Bretonia offers many tempting targets. We soon realized that we didn’t need to buy the Gold from the Junkers; we could go steal it ourselves from the Mollys and IMG. Once we dispose of the local criminals, Bretonia will be ours." "Once we drop our Artifacts here, the fun begins. We raid the Trade Lanes here in Bretonia to supply our bases back home along the Edge Worlds. Before we discovered that we could make such a nice profit from selling the Artifacts, we lived solely by raiding. The easiest targets are here in Bretonia; police presence is a joke in this space." "Now that there has been a ban declared on Artifacts, it has been more difficult to sell as many as before, but we have compensated by raising the prices. Everyone always wants what they can't have, and now the rich fools who crave these toys will pay almost any amount for them." "The Corsair ship Caraz was making a routine Artifact smuggling run from Cadiz to Tralfagar several weeks ago, but it never arrived. Several intercepted military comms suggest that it was damaged by an Armed Forces patrol and pursued into the Grasmere Ice Cloud." Gaians "The conditions on this base are absolutely appalling. It goes against a Gaian's very nature to be surrounded by the cretinous scavengers who populate these dingy corridors. Yet we are compelled to purchase those things we need to maintain our existence at our own base in the Islay Cloud of Edinburgh: Pharmaceuticals, H-Fuel, Food, Consumer Goods, and such." "The Mollys' hatred for BMM is an advantage to our own attacks upon that corporation, and though we don't share the same motivations that the Mollys do, our disgust with the despoilers of BMM is just as intense. Unlike many underground operations, we are not motivated by the acquisition of money. We are a political organization dedicated to improving the quality of life for all who live in Bretonia, even our enemies, though they are too blind to see it." "If it wasn’t for the Green Front, I doubt the Gaians would be able to operate at all. We have the support of the intellectuals in Bretonia and the educated elite of Cambridge but without the financial assistance that Green Front brings in… Well, let’s just say that good causes don’t fund themselves." "The San Vincente was making a Cardamine run from Cali to New London when it was ambushed by an Armed Forces patrol in the West Leeds Smog Cloud. The cargo was recovered by the military, but it is possible that one of the larger pieces of debris still has some equipment attached." "The Outcast ship Lorenzo was making a Cardamine run from Cali to Mactan when it was caught by a military patrol in the LD-14 Asteroid Field. It turned further into the heart of the field to escape its pursuers and stumbled into an old radioactive pocket. The crew is presumed dead, but the ship is probably still intact. No one has retrieved the cargo yet due to the high radiation danger in the area." Junkers "The Gaians wouldn’t have any place to get their supplies if it weren’t for this base, but you should see how they gulp and sniff whenever they set foot in here. I hate dealing with them, but they bring us money in return for the supplies they need for their base in Edinburgh." "The Artifacts that come into Bretonia pass through here. They are brought to us by the Corsairs from their bases in the southern Edge Worlds. We do run into New London, which can get pretty risky with the police and military hovering about. If you get scanned, it's over." "If you need cash, you can ship supplies to the Molly base Arranmore in Dublin. They need Oxygen, Water, H-Fuel, Pharmaceuticals, Consumer Goods, Food, Side Arms, and Engine Components." "We sell the Mollys' Gold, the Corsairs' Artifacts, and the Outcasts' Cardamine in New London. You can make very good money doing it. but don't get caught. We'll say we've never seen you before." "The Corsairs require Gold and Engine Components for their Tripoli Shipyard in Omicron Gamma. If you're friendly enough with them, you could make some very good money." "The Gaian base is known as Islay; they call it "the Sleet". Everyone knows it's in the Islay Ice Cloud, but they don't know where — it's too well camouflaged. It's situated very close to a hidden Jump Hole to Leeds, which is really handy for hit-and-run attacks against BMM and the Trade Lanes, or for hitting the ice mining by Planetform's Perth base at Ayr." "The war-torn Corsair base Cadiz in Omega-5 is in need of H-Fuel and Engine Components. Be careful getting there. The Red Hessians don't like freelancers helping their enemy." "Sometimes people wonder where the Junkers come from. It's true you can find us throughout Sirius except Kusari space, but no one knows where we started. The truth is that the Junkers are comprised of all kinds. We are the ones who weren't happy working for one group or another. Our blood is from all the people of Sirius even the Kusari. Truth is, once yer a Junker you aren't nothing else but a Junker, and whatever you were before falls away." "We buy Engine Components, Basic Alloys, Side Arms, and other criminal necessities in New London. The authorities can't lift a finger, even though they know where we're headed." "Criminals deal with us because we can go where they can't. They could run the gauntlet into Liberty from here, but they wouldn't be able to dock anywhere. we Junkers have a cover. Most authorities don't know if we're hauling scrap or contraband, and that's how we get through. We can get our ships onto almost any planet, so criminals have to deal with us." "Us Junkers, we're a different breed from the rest of our "clientele". We just want to get along with everyone. You know why? Cuz that's the way to make money. We don't care about politics or which group killed this other group. To Junkers it's all about how many credits we can get our hands on, so we get all kinds on our bases and that's how we like it." "The Trujillo stumbled into a gas pocket in the old Somerset mining area during the early days of Corsair incursion in the New London system. The ship was lost deep inside the hazard area. Several attempts were made to rescue the Artifacts it carried, but to no avail." "The Outcast fighter Puno stumbled into one of the Southampton Debris Field radiation zones on the first Outcast drug run into the New London system in 751. It still lies there, untouchable to anyone who values their life." Mollys "The Junkers like to deal with us because we bring them something everybody wants: Gold. We used to mine it for BMM; now we steal theirs or mine it from our own fields. We aren't thieves, though. We paid for that Gold in blood and the broken hands of our fathers before us." "We like to get our supplies for Arranmore — that's our base in Dublin — here in New London. The IMG charges a bit too much on the Hood, and they won't sell us our Side Arms." "One of our lads, Roger Patience, got captured last week by the military in Leeds during a MOX raid. He's one of our best. He was on a prison convoy headed for Newgate Prison. We cracked him out in Manchester yesterday as it broke from the Trade Lanes. If you see him, he might buy you a drink to celebrate his new-found freedom." "The Molly fighter Vanguard was on a Gold run from Dublin to Trafalgar when it was intercepted by a Bretonia Armed Forces patrol in the Cumbria Asteroid Field. They gave chase and fled into a known gas hazard area. Unfortunately, his luck ran out that day when he encountered a particularly dense pocket. The ship still lies there, awaiting anyone foolish enough to knowingly enter a volatile gas zone." Outcasts "So you're interested in working for us? Try running a load of Cardamine to Magellan or Cortez for us. The Lane Hackers would appreciate that." "We buy Side Arms for the Cali Base in Tau-23 here. It's not an easy Jump Hole route between Trafalgar and our base out there. Fortunately, the Barrier offers plenty of cover." "Cardamine was the one good thing that fate gave us. When we first landed on Malta the weak who didn't want to live anymore could go to a better place chewing the orange grass. It was also a curse, as we became dependent on Cardamine to survive, though we didn't get a high from it anymore. Now we use Cardamine to make money. Eventually we'll run Sirius. Once a large enough portion of the populace is hooked, we've got them." "Orbital Spa and Cruise has made itself an annoyance to the Outcasts. Its Shetland cruise ship in Edinburgh lies right in the path of our Cardamine route to this base. The truth is, if they keep pushing into Outcast space, some tourists are going to be killed." "From here we ship to Liberty via the Rogue base Montezuma in Cortez. They can't get enough of our Cardamine, so as long as we keep it flowing they are under our control. They make good attack dogs. Soon more of the criminal factions will become addicted, and we'll rule Sirius — then our revenge will be complete." "BMM is no match for our military in Tau-23. We will force them out of the system and destroy the Jump Gate. Our survival as a sovereign nation is at stake. Cali is a crucial distribution point for Cardamine on the trip to Bretonia and Liberty." Category:Bases Category:Bretonia Systems Category:Criminals